Percy Thinks Again
by ShinyCrobat
Summary: Percy Jackson, the Hero of Olympus turns into a god at a unexpected event.What of his family, friends? Will Annabeth accept godhood as well? What will happen afterwards if she does, will there be a new enemy? Please R&R and as always I own nothing. Thanks ***Story discontinued for now***
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone? Thank you so much for taking your time to read my story. This is my first so any suggestions you have to give it to me in a review. Thanks again everybody. I own nothing!**

**Percy thinks again**

**(Percy's point of view)**

The gods were staring at me; they were waiting for my decision. My head pounded with the rush of blood and I heard Zeus repeat.

'Well, are you going to accept this generous offer?'

I wasn't sure, I thought of what it would mean, Annabeth, Grover, Nico, Thalia and my parents. I didn't want to lose them but at the same time I could help them and maybe… I thought of Calypso. I felt sorry for her and then I heard Ares speak.

'I like this idea, it means I can kick him into pulp and he'll keep coming back for more.'

Athena agreed saying, 'I approve of this idea as well' but she was mainly looking at Annabeth. There she was, not even staring at me and so I made up my decision, I would deny this offer.

I said, 'No'

'What, you are refusing our generous gift?' Zeus's voice sounded like thunder.

'I'm honoured an all, but I wouldn't want to miss out on all the opportunities with my friends.' I quickly replied. Annabeth was beaming at me.

**Time Skip (Percy says his requests about giving more respects to minor gods bla bla bla…)**

I turned to move out onto the elevator and then BAM this golden light rushed into me, I literally felt myself turning gold with power. What was happening? All the gods, everyone in Olympus was staring at me with awe.

Zeus was the first to speak, 'this is impossible, it cannot be… but, how?'

Hestia broke the ice, 'the curse of Kronos has been lifted but his powers were trapped in the body of a demigod for too long, it has to go somewhere and where better than to the hero who defeated him. Percy Jackson, you are now the god of time and heroes.'

I stared, stunned at her words but I realized she was right, I felt so much power and I felt time whizzing around me, I felt like I could stop it. I then fully realized what had happened, Annabeth! She was nowhere to be found, I reached out with my mind and felt her flavour, I could never forget it and teleported.

I opened my eyes and I was at a garden presumably somewhere in Olympus. She was crying next to a tree and I walked over.

'I'm sorry' I said.

She turned and froze. 'Why did you come here?'

I hurriedly rushed out my words, 'please Annabeth, I'm still me and anyway you know I did not choose godhood on purpose, I'll still go to camp and we can still be together. Please!'

'We cannot' she said. 'You are a god and I'm not, we could never be together, you know that' And with this, she ran off.

I stood there, my heart utterly broken

**One month later**

I hadn't got used to being a god and I don't think I ever will. The council of the gods had decided to make 12 into 15. This way Hestia, Hades and I would be included. The god was rather reluctant for me to join their council. But since I was the lord of time, I was more powerful than most of them. And since I was the god of heroes I would be an ambassador between demi-gods and immortals to ensure another war would never break out again.

I worked but my heart was completely empty. I saw Annabeth now and then on Olympus working on the new plans. However I could never speak to her because she seemed to be avoiding me. I felt like nothing without her, all day I would think and think about her. I wondered if she even missed me, I decided I would speak to Aphrodite about it.

I teleported to her temporary temple and there she was waiting for me. Ares was there as well and as soon as he saw me he remarked, 'the punk has arrived, get used to getting beaten up, you may be the god of time and son of old sea beard but I'm still going to mash your face into pulp.'

I sighed, I had no doubts my powers could take him, i'm the lord of time for goodness sake! I ignored Ares and went to Aphrodite. She dismissed Ares with a wave and spoke to me,' follow your heart or it will never be healed. Think Percy, what are your intentions?' She disappeared after that.

I decided I would visit camp half-blood to sort out my differences and teleported straight there.

**Well people, how do you think of my new story? Please leave reviews if you think I should carry on. Merry Christmas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. This is the only time I will update twice in one day, it's just I have to thank the reviewers so far Continue Continue Continue, Nobody, hero of all, son of Hades and Aphrodite, Thaliab and a person with no name. I'll do a shout out once in a while but not every chapter. Because of all those reviews I have decided to carry on the story and hopefully get it finished. I will also have a submit a bad guy competition sometime as well so the villain in this story will be up to you! That will hopefully be in the next 5 chapters or so. Disclaimer: I own nothing! RR does.**

**Chapter 2**

I arrived at camp and everyone froze, I guess they heard about me then. Everyone then started clapping and cheering and I realized maybe my friends had not lost faith in me. Maybe now I could help these people and make the world a better place.

Nico came over, 'Percy my man, congrats, now you can go back in time and everything.'

I had honestly not even considered that but hey it would be cool! My mind wasn't really on my friends though; it was on someone who I wanted to be more than just a friend. I started walking over to the Athena cabin and everyone scrambled out of my way. I took a deep breath and entered, I saw various computers and blueprints scattered around but I guess that's not really surprising considering they were the children of Athena. Annabeth was there in the corner and I walked over and stood still and she said coldly, 'what do you want?'

I racked up my brains for a good excuse. I wasn't ready for this. 'To talk' I finally managed.

'About?' Annabeth replied without even looking at me.

'Remember Dionysus's wife? She was mortal but Zeus granted her immortality, you could do the same.' I broke off.

'I don't want to have anything to do with you! You're immortal and I am not, we cannot have a relationship. And also I don't want to be a goddess just to leave my family and for you to leave me after a supposed number of years.' Annabeth started crying, the first time ever I had seen her like this.

Wise girl, I would never ever leave you, you're too special and you take up a space in my heart too large to ever go away. Please at least try for immortality, this way you could also be an architect forever. She looked at me and I mashed my lips into hers and I felt everything was right. She smelled of lemon and lime which was just perfect for me.

Someone wolf whistled outside and saw most of the camp standing outside. They froze when they saw my angry expression and most of them fled there and then. I tried something for the first time, I imagined the strings of time and I pulled bending them to my will, I opened my eyes and everything and everyone was perfectly still, just Annabeth and I. We had a great time kissing after that with everything frozen in time.

The next day I went to Olympus and explained everything to Zeus. He was in a good mood but he said I needed majority vote from all the gods. We called a council and I explained again and so the council voted, only Athena ('I don't like my daughter being near you Perseus Jackson') and Ares ('I hate you punk') objected while Aphrodite squealed in delight. I was elated and went to Annabeth straight away to tell the good news to.

'Annabeth! You can now join me forever.' I gushed out as soon as I got back to camp and into her cabin.

She looked at me stunned. 'What, the gods never grant godhood to a half blood that easily.' She remarked.

'Ah but you're not just a half blood, you're the official architect of Olympus. Most of the gods agreed you need more time and power to completely finish your blueprints.' I said trying to make her believe me.

'But… It's too soon, I'll be leaving my old life behind and…'She looked like she was going to have a heart attack.

You'll always have me Annabeth, I promise no one would ever be in my heart as long as you are still alive. We'll have normal lives; we can even go to high school and live the experience we would have had. We'd both be gods, we can do anything, you would be free to build as much as you like and we would have forever together.

She stared at me for a moment and nodded.

**I'm really sorry if this chapter was short. I just had to stop it there. Just to say I have the next chapter all written out so if I get enough reviews I'll update. I'm not saying how many though! Thanks everyone! Happy new year! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone and thanks for all the lovely reviews (Especially Hero of all for his Percy has all godly powers idea). I need a new couple to play around with for the rest of the story. So I'm going to be nice and let you guys decide which couples you want. All you have to do is review and write something like thalico or thuke and the most recurring couple will be the one I will use. You can have characters in the Heroes of Olympus series. I'll fit them in somehow. This will last until I see fit so hurry up and keep them rolling in!**

**I am Rick Riordan (Dodges ninja stars). Sorrrrrry! I was only joking; of course I'm not so I don't own PJATO.**

**Chapter 3 **

**4 months later**

I was having the time of life right now. I found it much easier to adapt being a god now that Annabeth was with me. She was now the god of architecture (Sorry couldn't think of a good title) much like her mum. Athena had softened up a bit to me even though she would never admit it.

**Flashback**

She had gone on, I have to live eternity with you young man, which means I can't always hate you. Also considering you live with my daughter, I will spare you this time, but you listen carefully, you hurt my daughter and I will make your life living hell for the rest of your pitiful life!

**Flashback end**

For some reason I took her warning very carefully even though I was probably more powerful than her right now. Anyway, I would never hurt Annabeth. We decided that we would go to high school just for the sake of living with our current friends. We had nothing else to do anyway considering I could stop or rewind time and that both of us could appear in several places at once. I had also recently developed new powers; it kind of made me the most powerful god. Basically I was the god of heroes so I found that I could tap into the hero's power. For example I could make flower's grow because I was using a child of Demeter's power. I would then strengthen it to match the real god's power. I didn't think the other gods would be happy with my power but I knew that deep down I would never go against them or try to take over. I just wanted to help people and make the world a better place.

I didn't need riptide anymore but it became my symbol power. No one could defeat me, not even Ares.

**Flashback**

'Hey punk,' Ares said. I got up from my chair in my underwater palace where Annabeth and I now lived. She was away building on Olympus so I was home alone ( :) lol ).

'What do you want?' I asked, I was right now measuring the level of pollution in the rivers around the world and trying to get rid of them. I had seven consciousnesses going on so I found it hard to listen to Ares.

'Hey, I want a rematch right here!' He said.

'Maybe later,' I said, I really didn't have time for his stupid fights anyway.

'No way, right now or I mash your head in… He stopped and went, actually later is fine case I can get more people to watch.' He disappeared with a loud crack (Lol Harry Potter joke!)

**Flashback end**

Annabeth returned later and I kissed her cheek swiftly. 'Hey wise girl, how was your day?'

'Great.' She said beaming and then sat in my lap while going on with every detail about what she had done. I studied her and felt really happy that my dream girl was finally mine! We then decided to visit friends at camp.

Chiron came to us urgently when we arrived. I spent a lot of time at camp mainly because I was the god of heroes and so I would have to help them.

'Percy, Annabeth we have a problem, it's the Athena cabin, and there's been a nasty accident…

**This chapter was mainly a filler to let you know how Percy was doing and what problems he is facing. Next chapter will be solving the mysterious accident and also the fight in Annabeth's POV. Remember to review for your favourite couple or just drop a review telling me how to improve. **I have also come up with the rule of if you review I will try my best to PM you with an extract of the next chapter. **Thanks and bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's up people? Thanks for all the reviews. I'm really happy and they are really pushing me to update earlier than I planned. Remember the submit your favourite couple contest is still going on so if possible i'd like more reviews on those please. On the next update I will introduce a monster submission contest where you enter a villian for me to use in the story. **

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a 47 year old?**

**Chapter 4 Annabeth's POV(My first shot at doing a girl so it may not be perfect)**

We rushed over, well we teleported over and saw what happened. I was really worried because these were my siblings that were in trouble. None of them were harmed but then I saw one of my favourite half brothers Malcolm lying on the floor. He had a deep gash on his chest obviously made by a monster.

'What happened?'I felt so angry I wanted to explode; no one hurts my brother like this. I felt Percy putting a hand on my shoulder. Everything suddenly felt better.

'That's the problem, 'said someone I didn't recognise, probably new. 'We all went to play catch the flag but Malcolm wasn't feeling well. We all heard a loud scream and so we came over to find him lying like this.'

I really felt like ripping the heart out of the person who did this. It made me so sad to see my friends and family hurt because that was what I wanted to prevent by becoming a god.

**A number of days later**

We hadn't been able to find the culprit but Percy and I had been trying. We stayed in camp both of us staying in the Poseidon cabin. Yes it had been against the rules but we were gods equal in power well Percy was equal in power to all the others.

I was having a peaceful afternoon just lying next to Percy on the beach when Ares appeared.

'Punk, me you a contest now!' Ares remarked.

Percy was calm, 'what sort of contest? Ice cream eating or making fun of a certain stupid god?'

Ares' ears turned red and he screamed in very loudly. 'You are so going to regret that very much, we are going to have three matches, arm wrestling, poker and combat. All the gods will be watching. Do you accept twerp or are you too scared?'

'Of course I accept my dear friend, should we get going then?' said Percy sarcastically.

**Hours later**

All the gods had arrived and so there was a very big crowd. They were in a big amphitheatre like in the greek times and the rows of seats were filled with gods and half bloods. I saw a lot of my friends there looking anxiously at Percy but also me. Even I was getting extremely worried for Percy. 'Please don't get owned, 'I said to him.

He comforted me with one sentence, 'I've got his powers as well as every god's, don't worry I can't lose.' I sincerely hoped he was right.

The first match was arm wrestling. They both sat down and the match began. Ares had the upper hand since his body was built with more muscles and he also had longer arms. He said, 'nice one but you just aren't stronger than I am.'

Percy smiled even though he was straining and they stayed like that for 4 hours and it seemed like Ares was getting more and more impatient. So was the crowd, constantly fidgeting. There was a general air of talking now that the match had become so boring. I wondered if Percy was making time faster for himself so that he wouldn't get bored. Suddenly Ares said, 'YES I win' and he pushed with all his might. Percy looked panicky and he muttered something and with that he beat Ares.

There was silence and then Ares said 'that's not possible, the only god that could beat me was Cratos and you're not even half as strong as him. How?'

At once I realised he had used the powers of a child of Cratos enabling him to have the powers of the strength god. I felt really happy and watched on as the second match started.

**Sorry guys for the cliff-hanger. Review more and I will feel the urge to update sooner. Don't forget to vote for your favourite couple by dropping a review. You can vote as many times as you like. Remember people, I will send you an extract of the next chapter if you review. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone. This isn't chapter 5 but I'm going to call it that to avoid confusion. This update is just details on the submit a villain competition. There will also be a sneak preview of the next chapter at the end. Don't worry guys, the next chapter will be updated tomorrow or the day after definitely!**

**Here's the competition. I need you guys, my faithful readers to submit a bad guy. I may pick one or even two and they will be used in my story. The winner will be given a special shout out separate from my reviewers as well. So all you have to do is include the following:**

**Name and gender (If it has one)**

**Type of monster or person**

**Personalities**

**Likes**

**Dislikes**

**Friends and enemies**

**And anything else you would like to mention that's important. **

There was a really tense atmosphere in the air. I guess Ares chose poker because he knew it was a game of luck where Percy wouldn't have an advantage. There was a massive poker table and they both assumed their normal size (Which is massive) so that everyone could see them well. We had all decided beforehand that Zeus would be the dealer and so the game began.

It was quite interesting to see the game. The both had 1000 drachmas to use and the first person to lose all would be the loser. Athena was standing close just in case of cheating.

As soon as it started I saw that Percy was much more careful than Ares. He would fold when Ares called high and so Ares was winning chips very slowly. Then Percy rose by 100 and waited for Ares. He folded. This kept on going for some time before a really exiting round where they both called really high. They both checked at the end and flipped their cards over. Ares had a full house AAA99 and he smirked triumphantly.

**Thanks so please submit your evil villains. It will have a big role in my story so it's really important it's good. Don't forget to also vote for your favourite couple by leaving a review. Bye .**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone. See, I updated as I'd promised.**

**I also thought I would just answer some reviews.**

**April-Thanks for reviewing, you can see the chapter is much longer. Hopefully it'll stay this way! I was going to update tomorrow but I couldn't bear to do that after your review.**

**NoTyOu3-Thanks for the long review. Don't worry; there'll be some percabeth insecurities soon. I just wanted to get the story started!**

**Thanks for the monster submissions. They're really good :)**

**Disclaimer: Okay I OWN Percy Jackson! (Police comes in and starts taking out their guns) Okay fine I don't! I'm crying in the corner ;( ;( ;( ;( ;( ;( :****p**

**Chapter 6**

There was a really tense atmosphere in the air. I guess Ares chose poker because he knew it was a game of luck where Percy wouldn't have an advantage. There was a massive poker table and they both assumed their normal size (Which is massive) so that everyone could see them well. We had all decided beforehand that Zeus would be the dealer and so the game began.

It was quite interesting to see the game. The both had 1000 drachmas to use and the first person to lose all would be the loser. Athena was standing close just in case of cheating.

As soon as it started I saw that Percy was much more careful than Ares. He would fold when Ares called high and so Ares was winning chips very slowly. Then Percy rose by 100 and waited for Ares. He folded. This kept on going for some time before a really exiting round where they both called really high. They both checked at the end and flipped their cards over. Ares had a full house AAA99 and he smirked triumphantly.

'Take that punk!'

Percy replied, 'I will' and placed on the table his two cards which were both spades. The crowd gasped and saw that he indeed had a flush! Ares saw and there was deathly quiet like Hades garden 24/7.

I couldn't believe it; Percy was now up at 1800 drachmas against Ares 200. Things were looking very good for us. The game continued and Ares won a little back playing very cautiously now. Percy went all in trying to get Ares out. He accepted and the cards were shown. Percy had two pairs, everyone pointed ad whispered. Ares turned his cards and oh no! There was three of a kind. Now they were just about equal and they went on playing with no big differences.

Suddenly a humongous hellhound appeared and attacked the gods. Everyone looked at Hades and he looked innocent.

'Wasn't me, whachu(intended) looking at me for?'

Zeus pointed a finger and the hellhound tuned to dust. However, the damage had been done, the table lay in ruins and there were cards everywhere.

Percy looked pretty upset. 'I had a straight, I would have won.'

Ares snarled. 'Yeah, well I had a straight flush and it would have kicked your sorry butt into pace so be thankful that you avoided shame in losing against me.'

Look who's talking, murmured Percy.

'What the (*insert swear word of choice*)did you say punk? We're gonna have combat. That'll decide it.' He walked away.

We went home afterwards and we talked for a while. I was constantly worried about Percy but also about the monsters that kept appearing… Athena cabin and also at the poker game today. What was going on?

'You know, I've been thinking…'He kissed me in the lips and I shut up.

'You need to stop thinking and enjoy life; I think I'll enjoy high school with no problems like these. I mean the main reason was just to have the experience. 'He said.

It was really hard to think when we kissed. Gods he was a good kisser! I kept noticing tiny details like he was wearing a green jumper I had got him. I have finally come to realize just how hot my boyfriend was. I wondered if there would be problems in high school.

**Next Day Percy's point of view**

I knew I would have to Ares pretty soon. I kissed Annabeth goodbye and I entered the arena. It was the same as the one yesterday and I waited as the judge read out the rules.

Only one weapon I allowed. The full use of godly powers id also allowed. No kicking to the groin area and no biting to the head. This match is challenged by Ares lord of war to Perseus Jackson lord of time and heroes. This match will last until one person is either unconscious or one person submits. You may begin now.

The match started and I was feeling nervous. This was what Ares was best at and even though I had a lot of powers I knew I might not beat him.

'Not so sure now punk?' Ares retorted.

I gave him a sarcastic smile and took out riptide. He took out his weapon and it turned into an Ak-47. Suddenly he fired and the noise rang in my ears. I produced a wall of energy in front of me but I knew it wouldn't last forever because it took a lot of power. I charged and swung at his leg but he blocked with his gun and fired into my head point blank.

I heard the shop and willed time to freeze. I opened my eyes and there he was standing still with a bullet just out of the gun. It was hovering in mid air and I slowly walked around it and regained my breathing. The match carried on but neither could do much to the other person. Ares was too good to get hurt easily and I would stop time whenever something happened. However I knew I couldn't keep this up forever and so did Ares. His strikes from his weapon whatever shape it was just got harder and harder. I did everything I could to stop him like drop thunderbolts at him or make grape vines catch his feet but it wasn't working.

I knew that if it wasn't for my Achilles heel I would've been dipping with ichor the blood of the gods. Problem was, the curse also made me extra tired and so I knew would drop down from exhaustion soon. Ares put me in a head lock and tried to prevent me from moving. This was a good strategy because it meant I couldn't teleport without carrying him with me. I knew I was about to lose so I used Athena's powers.

Suddenly I felt so much information in my head. My head was randomly sprouting information and I finally realised what Annabeth felt like every day. I didn't even need to think to answer problems or questions. I focused into this battle and saw what must be done to win this match. I felt the power of death and willed the shadows to circle me. I closed my eyes and felt the world rushing.

When they opened I was at the back of the arena and Ares was looking for me confused. I then looked into the sky and felt the water vapour. I smiled.

When Ares saw me he said, 'nice try twerp, but you are still going to lose.'

Suddenly rain started from the sky and I laughed. 'Think you can be me now with the rain?'

Ares didn't look so sure. The next hour was complete ownage for me. It rained so much that it was flooding ad it was making Ares very slow at moving. The audience was very dry and I saw why, Poseidon had restricted the flow of water just at the edge of the arena and the rain was also just falling on our heads.

The water didn't slow me down though; in fact it made me twice as fast and also allowed e to have a personal hurricane flying around stopping Ares from even touching me. I realised now that water powers for me did not need as much energy as all my other powers. I made a mental note to remind myself of that in the future.

I threw the hurricane at Ares and he screamed, 'Nooooooooooooo!' He disappeared probably sulking. Aphrodite looked surprisingly happy and winked at me. Thank the gods Annabeth didn't see.

I was so worried and why are you blushing?' Annabeth said. I murmured something and she kissed me.

'The match goes to Perseus Jackson.' Said Zeus but I wasn't really listening. I was concentrating on the girl in front of me who was kissing me like she wouldn't ever again, not that I had any objections.

We only broke off when we heard a disapproving coughing from behind us. I realised I had my hand in her hair and she was standing in a very awkward position. We both blushed tomato and turned around. Athena as glaring at me with her hands on her hips.

'I may allow you to be with my daughter but that doesn't mean I would reconsider…'

People came to congratulate us and when we finally had some peace we went back home.

**Thank you people for reading my story. Please review telling me how to improve and also vote for your favourite couple. I will announce the results either next chapter or the one after that. I will also pick the monster when I need one which will be in the next 5 chapters or so. Happy reviewing and if you do, I may send you an extract of the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So school has started for me once again which means I can't update as fast as I was in the holidays. **

**Thanks for reviewing, favouriting and alerting. I love you all!**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 7 Percy's point of view**

Things have been surprisingly quiet for me these days. I spent a lot of time working at camp teaching the demigods there how to fight. This was mainly because the monster attack on the Athena cabin had left trails of darkness everywhere in the world. We gods could sense them and what really worried us was that we couldn't recognise it. Unlike the time with the titans, this one was much older and more powerful. This was why the gods wanted the half bloods trained and who better to do that than me, lord of heroes. (Sarcasm, hope you got that)

I probably would have taken over as camp director but Dionysus still had his punishment. Surprisingly Dionysus wasn't so intimidating now that we were on equal grounds, and I actually think he was scared by me even though he would never admit it. I remembered the day after the fight with Ares…

**Flashback**

'Perseus Jackson, how in Hade's name (Angry snort from behind) did you manage to shadow travel, produce flowers and show other powers that are respective to the domain of other gods?' Said Zeus, his voice booming obviously trying to intimidate me.

Athena suddenly seemed to understand and put her hand to her mouth. 'No way!' She exclaimed.

Zeus seemed very annoyed and said, 'Just tell us.'

'Perseus is the god of heroes which means…' She trailed off and then all the gods understood.

Ares was the first to speak, 'I think he's too powerful and so be destroyed.

I couldn't believe I was hearing what I was hearing. 'What? I have no intention of taking over Olympus. I just want to help people.'

'But in a million years maybe…' Zeus started to say.

Poseidon interjected, 'No, I will not have my son killed just because of his powers, this is Calypso all over again.'

'Don't you bring that up…'

'I still think…'

'No that's wrong…' All the gods started speaking a once and it looked like chaos until Aphrodite went. 'Quiet!'

'I think Percy should be spared. He's done nothing wrong and I think he's really cute.' I blushed at Aphrodite's words and I was eternally grateful Annabeth wasn't around. Athena looked pissed though.

'Fine,' said Zeus obviously sucking up to Aphrodite's words. 'Meeting over.'

Dionysus spoke loudly over the gods before they could teleport, 'remember there is a party at Olympus next week. All gods welcome so everyone come.'

It seemed fun and safe enough. I remembered the meeting we had. 'This is Calypso all over again.' I should visit her sometime. I saw water and willed it to wash over me. I arrived at my underwater palace and saw Annabeth working on her plans. I didn't want to disturb her so I travelled to camp to see all kinds of monsters having a war against the heroes there.

Nico came running over. 'They just suddenly appeared.'

I realised it must be the mysterious force trying to disrupt our plans. I waved a hand and channelled energy; thunderbolts came down and killed many of the monsters. The demigods slowly recovered and finished off the rest. I realised all of the girls were staring at me, I looked down and realised my shirt was badly torn. Whoops.

I actually felt uncomfortable with so any girls staring at me. I walked past the cabins and entered the big house. Mr D was there, 'Perseus, go to Olympus, Zeus wants to talk to you.' He teleported away.

I actually water travelled because it was faster. I had recently learnt that there were three types of fast travelling. Wind travel aka teleportation, Shadow travel and water travel. The fastest was shadow travel because it was real teleportation but it took the most out of you. Wind travel was fast but if you are going a long distance it did take some time. Lastly water travel was faster than wind travel but is restricted by the air humidity and temperature. I could use all three with my hero powers but I liked water travel best. It just felt _right_.

I arrived at my palace and found a replacement shirt. I turned round and Annabeth was staring at me. Her grey eyes looked like they could kill and she seemed angry.

'Percy Jackson. WHY do you have your shirt off?' She was really yelling at me and looked stung. Gods she was paranoid.

'My shirt was torn when I was fighting monsters at camp.' I said.

She seemed to soften up a bit when I said camp but before she could say something I kissed her. I loved the feel of her lips on mine. I said, 'I would never do something to hurt you Annabeth. You should know that.'

She looked relaxed now, 'It's just I'm a god now and if you left me I'd have nothing left but my work and I know how easy it is for a child of the big three to have feelings for other people…'

We carried on kissing and then I water travelled away to Olympus.

'You're late.' Said Zeus.

'Sorry, I was preoccupied…' I replied.

Athena looked angry and Aphrodite smiled at me beaming. They obviously knew…

**Hours later **

The meeting we had was just constant arguing. We got nothing done but made ourselves feel angry. I thought I would go and visit Calypso and invite her to the party. Zeus said it was okay and I was quite excited to see her.

I water travelled to the ever familiar beach and saw Calypso watering some moonlace. I walked over and she saw me. Suddenly I was being hugged so hard I could hardly breathe. 'I missed you too as well you know.' I said. She just beamed.

It was so easy being with her; she seemed to understand me perfectly. She was glad I was a god but sad I had Annabeth. I sat there for hours just telling her about what had happened in the real world for the past year or so. I was really sad to leave but I promised I would return, I also mentioned the party in which she looked very excited to go to. I left looking at her sad smile and appeared in front of the palace.

**Meanwhile…**

'What would you like me to do master?' said a cloaked dark figure.

'Commence stage one of the plan to destroy the gods.' commanded the other.

**Well people, here it is, the first mention of the enemy. I don't know which one I'm going to use yet of the submissions but I might use two or three so keep those reviews coming in! And as for the favorite couple I might have some hints of thalico and jasper in the oncoming chapters. Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry guys for not updating. I actually deleted this file by accident and so I'm writing this in an IT lesson at school. This is why the format of this chapter might be different. I also have an annoying friend called Gokulan playing games next to me currently commenting on how he hates an idiot called Patrick being dumb. I personally agree.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJATO I would be ultra rich. As you can see I'm not that rich.**

**Chapter 8**

It was the day of the party and I was listening to Annabeth trying to find a suitable dress.

'Do you want any help?' I asked.

'No!' She was literally screeching now.

'It can't be that hard to find a dress.'

'Yes for you. I'm a girl. I can't just wear anything I like.'

'Fine, but we're going to be late so hurry up okay?' I heard a sigh of relief.

'Yes! I found one that's just perfect.'

'Hurry up already.

Annabeth came out. She looked stunning in a lime green dress.

'You look amazing.' I said. She blushed and I took her hand to teleport. We got to the door and I opened it for her.

'Quite the gentleman I see.' She remarked. I just smirked. The party was in full swing. There were all sorts of drinks and I got some champagne. We listened to Dionysus talk about the party and how it was dedicated to new Olympus. I was mainly focusing on Annabeth though, she looked really beautiful. We danced and she said she needed the bathroom, I decided to sit down but saw Calypso. She was dancing with Apollo both flowing with the music, she looked beautiful as well but different from Annabeth.

I took a sip of the wine but it tasted different somehow. I shrugged it off as uneventful and rose to get up. Strangely enough I kept having the feeling something or someone was watching me.

However when I turned around there was no one there. Calypso came over, 'how are you Percy?'  
>'I'm fine.'<p>

'Where's Annabeth?'

'Bathroom.' I asked her if he wanted to dance.

'Oh yes, sure.' She seemed excited.

It was a slow dance and we talked about all sorts of subjects. Apparently she was allowed to leave her island now and have some freedom. I was just happy for her and soon the song ended. We thought we would talk in the garden and hopefully Annabeth would find us there.  
>I suddenly felt nauseous and blacked out.<p>

**Somewhere in the party…**

'Sir, operation Jackson has been completed. Should I commence with operation Zeus? Repeat, should I commence with operation Zeus?'

**Annabeth's point of view**

I had just come out of the bathroom. Everything was going so well and Percy was being so nice to me. This was where it went all downhill.

I went into the room where I had left Percy but he wasn't there. I assumed he was getting a drink or something so I danced with Nico for a while. I noticed Thalia staring at me and I wondered if something was going on between them. I also noticed some people acting strangely. I mean Zeus was flirting with Aphrodite and Ares was trying to charm Demeter. I mentioned it to Nico casually and he said that his dad wanted to dance with Hestia. Persephone sure wasn't going to be happy when she finds out.

The song ended and I walked around the many buildings that were just temporary until I finished my plans of Olympus. The truth was the plans weren't going very well. The structures never seemed to fit to look perfect. I just couldn't seem to fit in all the temples to make the overall design look amazing. Oh well, I'll end up with the perfect designs eventually.  
>I walked out into the big garden to get some air and saw Percy. He was… was sitting there making out with Calypso.<p>

I stormed out and went straight home, furious that Percy would do something like this. I started crying and didn't stop until quite late. I was absolutely furious, Percy Jackson, the guy who persuaded me to be a god had cheated on me.

I heard someone come into room. It was him, I was wondering what sort of excuse he was going to use now.

'Annabeth, tell me why I woke up kissing Calypso and when I left you weren't anywhere to be found.' He seemed genuinely confused and I almost wanted to comfort him for a second. I then remembered my hurt after today and snapped back at him.

'Oh yeah, so you had no idea what was happening in your lip lock time with Calypso?' I was so angry at him for even considering I would buy his excuse. 'Jackson, just get out of the room, I don't ever want to see you again.'

He walked out looking hurt. I didn't care I tried telling myself, he deserved it for cheating on me.

**Percy's POV**

I honestly could not believe my day. I had just gone out to the garden with Calypso when I blacked out. I woke up to find myself kissing Calypso. I broke off immediately and backed off. She looked hurt but I said, 'why are you kissing me? What have you done with Annabeth?'

I saw similar cases going on around me. Apollo was just getting up flustered from a minor god with Artemis looking very pissed at him. Hera had disappeared after slapping Zeus very hard after finding him stalking Aphrodite. You get the idea. I was wondering where Annabeth was and shadow travelled over to see her in her room.

She had then shouted at me and had not even listened to my story. I had no idea what had happened after I blanked out. I was betting on someone spiking our drinks to cause chaos in Olympus. But of course, a person like Annabeth wasn't going to listen to that. I sat on the couch and wondered what I was going to do.

I decided I would go to Olympus once again and try to sort out the chaos there. When I arrived it was just as I thought. The gods were fighting and no one seemed to be happy. Finally Aphrodite used her charm speaking powers and we calmed down. I talked about my theory but the female goddesses still believed the people that cheated didn't deserve to be forgiven even though we had no idea what had gone on at the time. The meeting ended with the conclusion that we would separately try and find more details on this entity that was rising against us. I knew inside that Olympus was in utter chaos.

**I know this chap was crappy guys. Don't worry because the next chapter will be filled with real action. Bye and please review especially with those monster submissions because i need them for next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi people. I'm back with a new chapter which as promised is filled with action and well, you'll need to read and see. Now just before the story starts I would like to mention a few things. Firstly I'm sorry for not updating quicker; I had a chemistry test which was quite important. Also I will almost definitely update the next chapter by Thursday or Friday because my IT teacher won't be here so I can do anything I like. Lastly I have a new POLL! Yes and the question is really interesting but I won't tell you so you'll just have to visit my profile to see!**

**Thanks everyone and please enjoy the chapter. Oh and please stop giving me death threats if i don't update as fast as you like.**

**Disclaimer: I live in England so I can't be Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 9**

For the next couple of days since the incident all the gods tried to find the culprit. We knew that the old ancient trails of power left after the Athena cabin attack was probably responsible. However all the male gods had their own problems trying to make the female goddesses understand what had really happened. I didn't have any luck either with Annabeth either, she wouldn't even speak to me but would disappear every time I tried.

I was really depressed but the idea came to me when I was speaking to Hades…

I found him at the entrance of the underworld shouting at Alecto.

'How could you ban me from my own realm?' He looked like he was about to explode and kill. The ground literally shook with his thundering and he suddenly started to shoot bolts of darkness everywhere. Objects crumpled and melted when they were hit, trees withered and River Styx fizzed with bubbles.

Alecto seemed to see the danger and quickly flew away while Hades thundered on towards the big gates to enter his realm.

I went to follow but then I saw that Hades couldn't get in. Flowers were growing under his feet and it lifted him up upside down. The vines then threw the screaming and cursing Hades outside. He fell with a large thud and slowly got up, looked sadly at the door and walked away. I was feeling sorry for him and then thought my own problems. At least Persephone cared enough to throw him out, Annabeth didn't even look at me these days. I ran to catch up with him.

'Hey Uncle.' He glowered at me and didn't say anything. I suppose I wasn't his favorite god.

'You know Perseus, I really wished what happened could have been changed.' We had already reached Olympus by wind travel and he walked off. I stood there, just thinking about what he had said and decided I would do it.

I was sitting on the floor in my temple. It was night in Olympus and I felt really powerful. Maybe it was because of the waves slowly flowing around the temple. I closed my eyes and tried to pull myself into the stream of time energy. I felt a tug in my gut and I pulled as hard as I could. It felt slippery and the harder I pulled the more it resisted.

I was almost there. I could feel it in my grasp. With a whoosh I fell into the time stream and fell onto my back with a loud thud. I got up and looked, I was in the exact same room but it was morning.

Suddenly footsteps came my way and I froze. It was Annabeth.

'Hey why are you standing there like a weirdo? It's time for the party so hurry up.'

I tried to get away. I tried to remember where I was at this exact moment in time. I ended up with a feeble excuse. 'I just need the toilet, I'll join you soon.'

'But you just went to the toilet. I was waiting for you to come out.' She seemed upset but I was already gone.

Again I bumped into someone, this time it was myself.

'Who… what…' The other Percy seemed confused but luckily for me not alarmed.

'Listen, I'm you in a few months' time and this is what you have to do…'

I was soon finished and the other Percy left for the party and not to keep Annabeth waiting. I walked in the room I arrived and pulled for the time energy again. I found it a little harder to achieve but after a few trips to medieval China I finally arrived at my room I had begun with. I sighed in relief and walked out to gasp in horror…

**Somewhere back in time with the other Percy**

I had heard what my future had said. I couldn't let what had happened in the future happen here. I was going to stop it! Annabeth and I arrived at the party and I straight away strode to Zeus. I showed him the memories of the future Percy and he instantly became alert. All the gods sat down and he let me speak.

'Gods of Olympus, the future of myself has come back to visit me.' I paused and the gods looked surprised and shocked. I carried on, 'he showed me certain memories of the future and of what had happened. I will show them to you now.' I beamed the pictures into the air so that everyone could see it.  
>I could see that all the gods believed me. This was a serious matter and it didn't take long for the gods to fully understand what would happen. We all looked at our drinks and then at the waiters that had served them.<p>

As we prepared to confine them a wolf like monster spoke in a cold and raspy voice. 'This was not to happen, you foul Olympians will not fall today but be warned because one day my master will kill you all…' With that he vanished in black smoke not one of us managing to stop him.

For the rest of the day the big three, Hermes and Ares went to find them. I was treated like a hero and all was well. However when the gods that had left came back, they were empty handed.

'Not a trace in the sky, land, oceans. Whoever they were they vanished into thin air.' Zeus said while the others nodded in agreement.

Then suddenly we felt a large earthquake in Olympus. Kronos and the other titans appeared from the sides of the Empire state building and landed close to us. I didn't dare think about what had happened to the guards. We all stood in a semi-circle not believing what was happening and prepared to defend our home and godly realm.

**So yeah, there it is. Why and how is Kronos back and what of the Percy in the present? Please review with ideas or constructive criticisms to improve my work. Even if it is really short it makes me feel better that people actually appreciate my story and it makes me update faster. Thanks and please visit that poll on my profile page and vote!  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Percy in the present**

The world was a waste land. I realised I wasn't in the same room I started with. It was completely wrecked with dust everywhere. What on earth was happening? I ran outside and saw something that made my heart freeze right to the core. I couldn't describe it, it was a…

SOPA?PIPA?SOPA?PIPA?SOPA?PIPA?SOPA?PIPA?SOPA?PIPA?SOPA?PIPA?SOPA?PIPA?SOPA?PIPA?SOPA?PIPA?SOPA?PIPA?SOPA?PIPA?SOPA?PIPA?SOPA?PIPA?SOPA?PIPA?SOPA?PIPA?SOPA?PIPA?SOPA?PIPA?SOPA?PIPA?SOPA?PIPA?SOPA?PIPA?SOPA?PIPA?SOPA?PIPA?SOPA?PIPA?SOPA?PIPA?SOPA?PIPA?SOPA?PIPA?SOPA?PIPA?SOPA?PIPA?SOPA?PIPA?SOPA?PIPA?SOPA?PIPA?SOPA?PIPA?SOPA?PIPA?

**The SOPA and PIPA bills have taken down this story as well as every story. In fact this entire site has been taken down with others like Facebook and Twitter. We're sorry for the inconvenience (NOT!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay readers. The SOPA and PIPA bills have not been passed. YET! However if there isn't <strong>**enough petitioners, what has happened above could very well happen SOON. This is because there will be voting on the 24-5. So I'm sorry if this isn't a normal chapter but I thought this was quite important and its very close to the official voting so i urge you all to join the petitions.**

**If you know nothing about SOPA and PIPA please go to Google and search it up or go to my profile with links. (I'm not allowed to add websites on this writing software.)**

**And p****lease petition using Google or again visiting my profile. We all hope the bills will never be passed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks people for reading my story and reading this chapter. I will update with the proper chapter on Friday so watch out for it. Oh and please vote on my poll.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi readers. I'm updating as promised. I don't have much to say, just that I've had more than 100 reviews and for that I thank you all deeply. Please continue to give me your effort and support by giving me more suggestions by reviewing. Now if you are wondering when the submitted monsters will appear, it will be after the current crisis in the story. This is because I have changed the plot slightly but those submissions will be used. I can promise you all that. Again thank you for all your lovely reviews and poll votes, they are all really encouraging.**

**Disclaimer: I'm 14 so I can't be RR.**

**Chapter 11**

**Percy in the present**

The world was a waste land. I realised I wasn't in the same room I started with. It was completely wrecked with dust everywhere. What on earth was happening? I ran outside and saw something that made my heart freeze right to the core. I couldn't describe it, it was a…

It was a prison. I could see that straight away with its multiple slits for windows. What were those things floating around this abomination? I turned invisible and I slowly flew to it. I tuned around and sawOlympus, it wasn't even recognisable anymore. Bits of it still remained but all the wildlife was dead and it was deathly silent. There wasn't even a nymph floating around. I carried on travelling but stopped when I saw a creature. It actually looked like a drakon but was glowing gold which wasn't right. It was flying and obviously guarding the structure. I wondered if the gods were trapped in this building and needed m help. I was missing Annabeth a lot already and I really hoped she wasn't hurt. While I debated on how to help them I felt something hit me on my head and I lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>I woke up to see myself chained up. I realised that I must be in a cell most likely in the building I had seen. I cursed at myself for letting down my guard and getting caught. How was I supposed to help the gods now? I strained to see in the room and saw that I was alone. The walls were bare apart from stains that looked like golden blood. I realised it must have been the blood of the gods and I shuddered thinking of what they must have gone through. I tried to escape the chains which didn't even look very sturdy. However none of my powers would help even Hecate's spells. The chains would only glow gold and then fade. It almost seemed to be absorbing my energy because I could feel my strength leaving me at an alarming rate. After a while I just gave up because I couldn't risk losing too much power.<p>

The doors suddenly opened and a dracaena walked in. After a while of having her study me, she said, 'you are Percy Jackssson. How could thisss be ssso?'

She walked out briskly and closed the door again. Soon after that my worst enemy came in, it was Kronos.

I could see straight away because of his aura. He was surrounded with a golden light of a titan and i could remember him when he disintegrated after Luke stabbed himself. I looked at him. He looked at me. We hated each other and it was just like last time except that he was at full power and that I was a chained up prisoner.

'How have you managed to come back' He actually seemed a little scared and I could detect a slight sense of panic in his voice.

'Did you bring anyone else back.' He demanded.

I was really bewildered now. If he was going to kill me why was he asking strange questions?

Kronos walked out and I could hear him talk to another person. 'Put him with the other prisoners and make sure you listen to what they say.'

I was then dragged by the same dracaena to another bigger cell in which I was dumped into. -

What I saw gave me hope to continue living.

* * *

><p>Most of the gods were here in this room. However I could see that the big three were missing and that I wasn't here either. When everyone saw me there was deathly silence.<p>

'What trickery is this?' Ares looked like he could slice me to pieces.

Annabeth saw mw as well and she approached me cautiously. 'This isn't possible; you're not supposed to be here.' She seemed to understand something that the others didn't.

'How do we know you are real?' Said Hermes. 'It might be just another illusion Kronos has made.'

'No, he is real,' said Annabeth. 'Wait, let me speak to him alone, he may be the solution to saving us all.'

'Will there ever be a solution?' Said a voice which seemed to be Morpheus.

'We must believe in ourselves,' said Annnabeth firmly and with that she pulled me into an empty room.

She then beamed images and explanations into my mind and I realised what had happened.

**Annabeth's Memories**

It began with the old Percy telling the Olympians. Then when the servants had disappeared Kronos had come back. There had been a great war which had lasted several months with the gods constantly having the upper hand. However when the Titans released Typhoon the gods didn't have a chance. As a last defiant gesture the big three combined powers and sacrificed themselves to fossilize the creature. I suddenly realized where this structure had come from, it was Typhoon but remodelled into a prison.

The images then changed to Kronos chaining up the remaining gods. They didn't have any power to stop him after the big three died. They were all kept in this prison that was enchanted to stop any gods from escaping. It renders all powers useless but at the same time drains it. No one had known where or how Kronos had managed to come back.

**End of memories**

Annabeth began to speak. 'I think I know what happened now. It was because you changed time and some things are worse if they are changed. I need to know, what were you so desperate to change that you risked disturbing the time stream? Because of this disturbance Kronos who was lost in time managed to trace back into our reality. Percy, you must get back and revert what has happened even if you have to endure the events that should have happened. If you don't, then Kronos will slowly absorb all our powers and leave us dead.

I stared in horror at what I had done. Now suddenly Annabeth hating me in the time dimension seemed much more appealing than Kronos killing us all. Wait, I realised I was nowhere to be found. I asked Annabeth this and she said, 'Percy, you died in the war. Kronos took you down himself. That's why the other gods were reluctant to believe you were real.' She that with a sob and I hugged her, giving as much comfort as I could.

I knew what I had to do now. Go back in time and stop myself from warning Zeus about the mysterious creature spiking our drinks. It was a much better world than this one no matter how messed up it was it. With this thought I turned, determined to escape and save my family and friends.

**On a sad note I will be going on a school trip next week on Thursday and Friday. Since that is when I have the most free time, I always write fanfiction on those days. So…This means I will not be able to update in two weeks at the latest so I'm sorry, I'll try to do my best to update as soon as possible. Thanks viewers, please leave a review because it will make my day. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**So here it is after a long time. Well, I'm sorry for not updating but my life has been quite chaotic. I came back from Belgium and had a very bad cold and then I had a few tests at school. Oh well, I just have a few things to say. One, I've started a new story with the characters being Annabeth's hat and Riptide so please check it out. Two, I made a new twitter account recently. Yes I made a new twitter account so you know what will come next. PLEASE PLEASE follow me on it! The benefits are that you would be able to know why I can't update or when I do update and also know me a little better. You would also have much better access to give me ideas or ask questions. Lastly, the reason I want more followers is because I have a competition going on with a friend of mine for the most twitter followers. He does YouTube while I do Fanfiction and we both started twitter at the same time. Right now we are equal at 4 followers so yeah, please follow me and make me more popular. Thanks again and sorry for the long A/N.**

**Disclaimer-Would I only have 4 followers on Twitter if I was Rick Riordan?**

**Chapter 12**

Soon I realised that it wasn't very easy escaping. After trying all sorts of methods and even faking dying I just gave up and hoped for an opportunity when the Titans visited us. Time had no meaning to us anymore, even to me. We couldn't even tell if time was moving or not. Our life of the cell was just routine; sit around. None of us needed food and we didn't sleep so we just sat around. Occasionally we would see a suicide attempt by some minor god but the chains restricted it. We had already got to the point where it didn't affect us.

Suddenly at some point the doors opened and a row of dracaena walked in. They each took a god and we were moved to what I presumed as the centre of the prison. There was a dark portal and we were powerless to stop the dracaena pushing us in. There was no hope. I had lost.

* * *

><p>Hell looked like hell with ruined monuments and buildings… Wait, this is Olympus so, I turned round and saw the other gods. I gave a sigh of relief. At least we weren't dead but why were we here?<p>

I saw that we were in the throne room and that all the Titans were in fact staring at Kronos who was pacing around.

"Where is he?" Said Kronos to himself.

"Sir we have the gods…" Stuttered the head dracaena.

"Do it then. Hurry up. We must find him!" replied Kronos looking impatient.

Who on earth was he looking for? However I had other problems. One of the dracaena walked up and pulled Hermes away from us. He took out a black sword but I couldn't see it very clearly and stabbed Hermes. We were all powerless to stop as we saw Hermes scream and then disintegrate. This was supposed to be impossible. Gods could only fade not die, what was this weapon of such power?

"Right… whos next?" Asked Kronos with his golden eyes gleaming red.

"Wait, why are you doing this?" Athena was the one who spoke.

"You are too weak to understand grandchild." Said Kronos with contemp. "I will have unlimited power and sacrificing you all will let me gain it." **(Kronos laughs a very typical mad villain sort of way)**

Soon it was my turn. I was moved to the centre and I gave Annabeth a last sad look. I should never have changed time. As the sword came towards I noticed that it glittered and that it looked slightly transparent. Just before it touched me a spear was thrown from behind and with unerring accuracy it deflected the blade cutting my chains. I turned around and saw all the campers from Camp Half blood armed and ready to help us.

The small battle didn't go well. With myself free I teleported straight to Annabeth. She shook her head at my help and I realised she was right, I would never break those chains in time. She looked me in the eyes and beamed me a message. I didn't have time to look at it because I was swept sideways. All the Titans were walking towards me and I realised that the campers had all been eliminated. I turned and fled with the Titans on fast pursuit.

I arrived in a room and I sat down. Maybe I had lost them. I looked around and saw no one. I tried to travel back in time but I couldn't feel time. I guessed that maybe Kronos had been freezing it. Great, it means I have to kill Kronos to get back.

I suddenly heard I large crash and the walls fell down. Fire rushed at me and the room went ablaze. I needed to get out and fast.

"There he is." Shouted a dracaena.

I looked around at anything that could help me. There were bricks, walls, statues, a glass tank, dead trees… Wait, glass tank? I rushed over and I saw Bessie the Ophiotaurus laying dead below me.

* * *

><p>I knew what to do now even though I was against it. I scooped up his entrails and threw it in the fire, instantly I felt in command of the world. I walked into the main room and pointed at the Titans. They turned to dust and were blown away by the wind. The black sword disappeared before it touched the ground. I had a feeling I would be seeing it again though. I looked at Bessie and I dug a grave and gently lowered it in. It deserved life in a better place. I looked at the surviving gods and went back to my own time where I could save them.<p>

I arrived at the turning point in the two dimensions and I saw two versions of myself talking ouside the toilet of our palace.

"Listen, I'm you in a few months' time and this is what you have to do…" Said a Percy. This was it and I walked forward showing myself to them.

"What?"

"Another one?"

"Listen, you can't tell him what has happened. Trust me, it will make the situation worse." I said.

"The situation is bad enough!"

"What are you guys talking about?"

"No, don't. Leave now!" I replied and both Percys left. One to find Annabeth and go to the party a normal and the other back to his own time.

I was finally at rest. I had saved them all from Kronos. With that in mind I went to Olympus to solve the chaos there.

**Follow me on Twitter! Find me at the following address, just remember to get rid of the spaces:**

**www .twitter. com/SCrobat Trust me guys, I'm trying to update as soon as I can.**

**P.S. I forgot to say that I will be dedicating each new chapter to my newest Twitter follower! Thanks.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Guys, thanks for all the reviews you have been giving me. I'm grateful for them so please carry on doing so. **

**How was Valentine's Day for everyone? Good bad? Feel free to tell me by reviewing or tweeting. **

**Please enjoy the chapter and no I don't own anything.**

**Chap****ter 13-Dedicated to Purple Turtles. Thanks for being my 45 follower.**

I arrived at Olympus and I saw it was in more or less the same state as before. However there seemed to be a small war going on between male gods and female gods. Thunderbolts shot down randomly and arms of undead soldiers sprouted to trip you up. There were fruit vines and earthquakes but at the same time people were getting enchanted or blinded by rainbows. In fact the goddesses were winning because of Athena and Annabeth telling them what to do.

I knew it was up to me to settle it. I had recently been thinking about my powers and I came up with a bunch of combos I could use for maximum effect. I first summoned a big rainbow to try to distract them. It didn't work.

I then called on a huge tsunami and at the same time called for thunder causing a mix between the two. Lastly I caused an earthquake and sent them towards the gods. They didn't have a chance; all the gods were affected by at least one of the elements if not more.

They stopped fighting and looked at me angrily. No one spoke. It was the first time all the main gods had come together in months! When I was sure I had everybody's attention I played Annabeth's message she had given me in the other time stream.

The message ended and all anger disappeared. They had seen the truth and everything was forgiven. The gods forgave the goddesses for their misunderstanding and vice versa. However another question was on our minds, who had set us up. Also who was the entity that Kronos wanted to find and what was that black blade that had managed to kill even gods?

Zeus was the one to speak, "I believe I know what has happened."

Only the big three seemed to understand. All the other gods including me were baffled. What did they know?

Zeus started to explain… "In the beginning of time, and space for that matter there was The Light. Not Chaos or anyone, there is only one true God which was the Light. He created the world to his liking and created Chaos who then created our universe. The Light controls everything, every universe and every time stream. And he was fair, just and could stand no evil. However everyone has a counterpart and his name was The Dark. He is the one that causes evil to creep into our minds and cause confusion."

"Now after The Light had created many universes and put entities like Chaos to look after them he met The Dark in battle to solve everything. Of course he didn't fight, The Light was too noble to do such a thing. So instead he came up with a plan and when they met he used all his powers to bend time so that trillions of years passed in a blink of an eye. This turned both super beings into rock."

"However they were still aware and took forms of swords. The Light was white and The Dark was black. The sword you saw Percy was that one. These forms which forever locked them out of their full powers made them dormant for the next 10 millennia. "

"Now I think Kronos has awakened The Dark and got the sword. We must find the The Light and prepare for the battle against The Dark as soon as possible. Whoever has these weapons will gain immense power, enough to defeat the other."

"Why have we never heard of this tale or heard of these weapons before?" Asked Hestia.

"We have been forbidden to speak of it until the time arises." Poseidon said. "Chaos told it to us eons ago when many of you had not yet existed. This is rather unsettling business, we must all rest and search for the The Light. He could be in anywhere and we don't have a hope without him.

We all vanished one by one and I went to my palace pondering on my thoughts. Annabeth soon appeared as well.

"I'm sorry…" She broke off.

"Its fine and anyway, it's mostly my fault." I said trying to comfort her.

We kissed and I tried to make it last as long as possible.

When we broke off, she said, "I can't believe all the things you went though. What did the sword look like?"

"It was dark black and it looked like it was shimmering. It was very sharp and powerful capable of killing gods." I replied.

"Well I'm just glad you returned to me!" And she kissed me again.

I was resting and I felt myself going into a meditative state which gods use to rest. I felt another conscience pulling on me and I jerked away from it thinking it was danger. It was strong though and soon I heard it talking.

"Wake up… "

"Wake up…"

I woke up very quickly to find an IM message floating in front of me.

"Please deposit one drachma."

I threw in a coin and I saw the mist change to the BBC news which I never watch because Hephaestus TV is much better suited for gods.

"This is breaking news! We have just discovered an ancient tomb which is definitely not manmade. It was found when we used the latest technology of infrared and scanned about 3000 km into the earth. This tomb is located inside the lava and because of the convection currents it has avoided detection until now. We are now currently trying to discover what is in this tomb and how it got there."

The IM message cut off and I sat there thinking. Annabeth appeared looking at me urgently.

"Quick! The Dark is giving us a message!"

We teleported to Olympus and saw a screen made out of smoke. At the other end were all the Titans including Kronos holding the sword. He just never dies does he?

"We are not dead yet Percy Jackson. We will have our revenge and take down Olympus. I have the power of the universe now and you can't stop me. 28 days, that will be the time we give you to mobilise your army and that will be the day in which Olympus will fall…"

**Follow me on twitter please:**

**www. twitter. com/SCrobat**

** It makes me happy!**


End file.
